


fallin for you

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Schmico, just some fluffy fluff, levi still doesn't like seeing blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: After having donated blood, Levi isn't feeling too well and Nico notices that.





	fallin for you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @love-fluffy-kittens for this prompt!  
> "Don’t know if it’s really a prompt but I keep thinking about Levi fainting at blood in the ER and Nico just catching him all smoothly,, UwU"
> 
> title inspired by fallin' for you by colbie caillat

The moment Schmitt set foot into the ER again, he already regretted his entire life. There had been a huge accident where a truck’s tires broke, causing the truck to swerve into the wrong lane, hitting several cars. The highway had been closed half an hour ago and people were flooding the ER.

On a normal day he would’ve been excited as any intern would be, longing to assist a life-saving surgery, but today, excitement was far away from his mind. No, Levi was afraid, terrified even, because he just went to donate blood that morning, making him a little lightheaded and more squeamish than usual. His fears, however, were forgotten when Dr. Hunt barked his name to give him a hand on the young man who had a huge glass fragment stuck in his lower abdomen.

Levi’s eyes grew big and he nodded, quickly huddling over to the bed the patient was in.

“Schmitt, get a CT. We have to see how deep the glass is stuck into his body and if it hit an artery or organs,” Hunt ordered. Levi nodded again before pushing the bed to the CT scanner. He shut his eyes for a second when he felt a little faint again and made a mental note to drink something very soon and maybe even find a small snack.

-

The CT showed that thankfully no arteries have been hit, however, the patient had to go into surgery immediately due to a trauma in his skull. Hunt told him to scrub in, but after telling him that he wasn’t feeling well enough for it, Helm got to assist, leaving him to tend to other patients with minor injuries.

Although he thought of telling Hunt the truth so that he won’t potentially hurt a patient by fainting or throwing up on them, he forgot to get the snacks and water, thanks to the ER still being filled with patients. There was a moment when he was about to at least get some water, but then Dr. Lincoln called for his help. He finished stitching up a teenage boy before rushing over to a man whose leg was bent in an awfully unnatural position with another big shard of glass in it.

“Should I bring him up to the CT to check for any artery damage?” Schmitt asked, making a mental to really get a snack this time on the way back. Link and Dr. Kim nodded, but before they could even move the bed, the patient was reaching for the glass shard.

“No no no! Don’t pull it out we don’t know yet if –“ all of them yelled, but it was too late. The patient pulled out the glass shard in panic, but thankfully there wasn’t much blood streaming out of the wound. Link pressed onto it while Nico noticed how pale Levi had suddenly become.

“Schmitt? Are you okay, dude? Oh my – Levi!” The fellow called out before he caught Levi.

“Huh, I guess I’m falling for you,” was all the intern could say before everything went black.

-

“Levi? Hey, wake up!”

Levi groaned. He was feeling very sick, like he was going to throw up very soon. He tried to sit up, but a hand on his chest gently pushed him back down. He blinked a couple of times until he recognized one on the many voices around him. Nico. Oh god, did he just faint in front of Nico?

“Shit, what – what happened? Where am I?” He muttered, trying to remember just anything. He looked around and noticed that he was still in the ER, but in a bed. Dahlia and Casey were on the one side, while Nico was on the other side of the bed. All three of them looking worried.

“A patient pulled out a huge-ass glass shard and you fainted. Lucky for you, Dr. Kim was your knight in shining armor and caught you before you actually fell and hit your head on the floor or something,” Dahlia explained with a smug expression.

“Yeah, we were about to get you to a CT but since you’re awake – Are you okay? You’re not sick or something, right?” Casey asked, noticing how Dr. Kim’s eyes widened at the possibility of Levi being seriously ill.

“Ugh,” Levi sighed, “I’m just an idiot again. I was donating blood in the morning. I wanted to get some water and a snack after the CT of Dr. Hunt’s patient, but I kinda forgot after seeing how full the ER was. I guess seeing the blood coming out of the patient’s wound was a bit too much for me then,” he confessed, causing the other two interns to roll their eyes.

“Oh my god you’re such an –“

“That’s enough,” Dr. Kim interrupted, “You two, go back to your patients. I’m gonna handle this,” he ordered. Dahlia and Casey left to do as they were told while Nico was giving Levi a bottle of water and his emergency cereal bar.

“So uh – I heard you say that you’ve fallen for me, what do you think about that?” Nico asked with a smug grin.

“I guess it’s true, that drunks, children and people who are about to pass out always speak the truth,” Levi replied with a smirk, causing Nico to chuckle.

“Well, how about you stay here and rest and I’ll drive you home when I get off in an hour?” The fellow offered.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you got any promts for me, you can find me on tumblr as @marveyspecter!


End file.
